my friend Tails
by CHIMCHAR THE HEDGEHOG
Summary: hey guys.. in this story I AM an OC in sonic were tails is my friend.. it is adventurous and some CRAIL jokes...enjoy
1. meeting my new friend

It was dark night!... I was sleeping that time!... raining heavily….. winds blowing fast. Breezes were cold…..  
Suddenly a flash of lighting came with the thunderous sound and I wake up . a little scared… do you know what made me wake up early? A scream! There was a scream after the lightning struck!.  
I thought that was my nightmare! I went to sleep… suddenly one more lightning struck and again the scream of someone.. that was the same scream. This time I went towards my room window and removed curtains… the glass was hazy! Suddenly I saw a weird shaped shadow going slowly from down to up.. 2 times it sneezed! When he reached in the middle of our window.. one more lightning came that shadow screamed and came towards me.. the window's glass broke and that thing fell on me! I screamed… I opened my eyes I saw…I saw. I saw…..  
Do you know who?.  
It was Tails!.  
I gasped! He was unconscious I held it's body and laid him on my bed. I slept too! Holding him.. he sneezed I quickly got up and brought a sweater..he came out from the unconsciousness and got up (again) went in the kitchen and made hot soup… and brought it it my room. I gave it to drank and slept there. I went in the kitchen .. washed the bowl, and finally went to sleep….  
In the morning he woke me up and said ,' THANK YOU! For saving my life!'.  
I got confused.. some words fell out of my mouth, ' SAVED? YOUR LIFE? HOW? WHEN? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING?'.  
'There's a long story behind me that made me reach here…'Tails said..  
'What thing?' I asked..  
He was feeling unhealthy and slept again….  
I gave him a good blanket.. and a soft pillow….finally he woke up! I asked him after some time… after his story I got shocked… suddenly the door bell rang. Tails gasped and told me to hide him somewhere.. I told him to go under the bed and I went to open the door...  
**now what? Why tails reached at my place?what story he told me that made me shocked?who rang the bell? Why Tails hid? I want to tell you now but..i'll tell in the next chapter as I'm in shock right now plus I want to take care of Tails until he looks good…so see ya!.**


	2. Cream without

As he went and hide himself… I went towards the door .. but I scared too! I rushed near to my mirror to gain courage..i started remembering the story that Tails told me..

'help me! My friends and I are in danger! It was morning time yesterday .. we all Knucles , Cream , Cheese , Sonic , Amy , and others were playing.. when suddenly the Cream's basket ball went towards the woods.. Amy wet to get it in the woods but she didn't returned… then Sonic went he was not there too…then Knucles and others.. finally Cream went.. as she went in the woods she screamed.. I rushed there and found a UFO taking her up.. I used my tails and flew up on the UFO. There was a strange robot. I quickly broke the glass and beated him black and blue..

And saved my friends .. as we returned. Amy screamed .. we saw back a strange truck looking vehicle had captured her.. it was radiating laser. The laser hit Sonic and he went in the trap.. we others rushed towards the hills… I was in the front.. after some time I saw behind there was no one accept Cream who was running too.. suddenly laser trapped her.. I rused crying and crying and reached here near to your house and then you know what you did…'

I thought what was that? I went towards the door and taking a breathe and crossing my fingers opened the door…

And it was…CREAM!

'Cream?' what happen?'' your…' before I could ask her anything Tails came running and said ,' Cream ! good you are safe.. hush! Why you are sad? What!? I can't believe it! Where are your..your…your EARS!'

Her ears were not there.. they were cut off!

**(friends get ready to the story that Cream will tell! )**

Cream said ,' there's a big story…..'

' Tails ran away but we were caught! All of us taken by the earth and suddenly. He came!'

'he? Who HE?'

'eggman! He used something..something blue laser radiating thing as he used it on Knucles… his strong hands disappeared .. then Sonic's extreme speeded legs disappeared … I saw the door was opened . I quietly tried to run as I saw out it I was on a great height.. I had my flying ears I jumped and begin to fly.. but eggman quickly from up radiated laser on me and my ears disappeared.. I fell down in the river then following your footsteps I came here .. correct place..' and she begin to cry.

'how rude! We must teach him a lesson! Let's go!' Tails said.

**Now what? Will Cream get her ears back?how? I want to tell you but I am becoming ready to go and help them right now…so in next chapter..**


	3. start to solve

Lets go then!

Cream showed us the way and we followed it..

'its been 3 hours we are walking…are you sure..?' I asked her..she looked at me in such a pity way…and said,'you don't believe me ?'

Uhm…I was speechless

After walking..we found that there was a dead end .. and some miles ahead, there was a lot of smog blogging a mountain..

'We have to get there tails..to save our team…'said cream,'but how?"

'Don't worry I have my safe flying tails!'said tails and grabbed my and her hands…'here we go!'

..and we took a big flight…the more nearer we came the more clearly we could see the smogged area..and to my surprise it wasn't a mountain but a huge and weird castle..

Omg!

'ahhh!' screamed cream and rushed forward..

'wait!what are you doing,where are you going? Stop!' tails followed her..

Now what could I do instead of following them..

Cream was on her knees holding some spooky white+pink coloured liquid ans near it was a half melted yellow coloured yolk like something….tails got surprised and went near that weird liquid..

Who is that?i wondered …. As I moved there….i gasped!

'my best friend…' cream cried… tails somehow controlling him said..'hey!(sob) I am your best friend!'

'you are my best BUDDY…(sob)' said cream

'ahh then its ok!' tails was lil bit happy..

'shut up tails..what OKAY? Cant you see cream's best friend CHEESE has turned into weird liquid form..no body knows why or how?' I shouted.

'I know why…'cream said in sad voice..

WHY?

'eggman has also stole the power of cheese that is levitate and telekenisis ..he is been on a deathly mission..'

**WHAT!NO WAY! Why? It cant be…**

**I don't want the SEGA family end up so deathly….**


	4. into the PLANS

'look it isn't that far! Come on we can make it..'I said

'let us leave cream here to look after cheese' tails asid.

'let us fight with eggman!'I said

'..but how?'tails continued,'I need team..on whom I can trust.. my team is captured and powerless.'

'you can trust me!'I said.

'ya!off course but..do you have any powers?'he asked.

'I don't know…..'I said.'well we will see later…. First we will start the adventure…lets go!'

We both entered the the big palace from a broken creepy door..there was darkness . as we walked the flames began to burn on lanterns by our side..

'wait a second…'tails bent down and began to sniff…'I got it..i can smell the odor of sonic and amy! They arwe just about us..'

We could hear their scream in small pitch..

'lets go up..to rescue your friends..' I said.

As we went up there was eggman ,who was facing us his back and so didn't noticed us..

'that's eggman the evil!'tails said.

Suddenly a man with weird white hair and was looking like an evil scientist..

Who is that?

'doesn't matter…I guess he is eggman's helper…'tails said..

'my child, you are doing t right…just test that solution in plan X and add 3 drops of plan C and than …oh man you are genius and fast..i could show you one of my fusions..' the other scientist said.

'but dr. Kman….you are master in that..and you had added only one type of power in your PLAN..well I am adding lots of PLANS in my body..which will make me more powerful and destroy SEGA heroes..'

'so I guess we got three things from their conversation…

1)the other scientist is his teacher who's name is Kman.

2)they are trying to put powers of my friends in eggman's power and will make a deathly fusion.

3)They have already done a fusion but that is MISSINGO..

But who?' tails whispered..

'I think whatever they are trying is dangerous…hope that other fusion is not included in their team…' I whispered.

'it's the time'tails said and stood up and shouted 'STOP!'

** What happens next?well I want to tell you now but I am scared a little bit right now so..wait for the next chapter!**


	5. not ready

I was scared.. they were ready but we weren't..

'can we speak later?' I said softly to tails but he didn't seem to notice me..and he jumped on them attacking ..slamming tails on Kman and EGGman..

'apply the mixture on you go!GO!' Kman said

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' tails shouted..it rushed towardseggman but before he could Kman removed a weird looking gun and a laser radiated from it which shot teleported in a glassy thing cage and he was unconscious .from the top of the cage was a machine which radiated lasers circling him and as the time passed his tails disappeared too!...

'well eggman you can come here and take tails power..'

Alright ill come wait a second..i haven't used the mixture on my body..first mix it with the latest new power…of tails..

'hey before appling would you like to see the other stupids to?'Kman asked

'why not hahahah' he said..

Kman pressed button which brought the glassy cages from the wall where there were others…

Sonic without legs..knucles without hands…amy without her beauty and hammer and hands…

'wait'eggman said,'tails has come, that means cream and cheese should be outside ..check out on the screen..'

'ya they are …and I captured them to in the cages thell be her..'Kman said looking into the screen.

As cream and cheese were in the cage too..they were teleported in cage and were brought from the walls automatically..

'they are powerless hahahahahaaha!'both laughed mockingly

.

'leave us alone!'cream said..

'you are alone HAHAHAHA without your powers…' Kman said.'hope I could kill you through my fusion..

I don't know but whenever Kman spoke my head was paining..finally I stood up straight ans shouted so loudly' YOUR GAME IS OVER !'

Cream said,' hey! SHHHHH. You don't have powers …..you cant defeat him..'

'but I have faith which is enough…'I said.

'FAITH!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA:silly , you are evil..help me finish SEGA heroes..'Kman said.

**WHAT?WHAT?WHAT?why should I destroy sega heroes what's wrong?**

**All right I'll you why ..its because of….ARG!AH!OUCH! my head is paining I cant bear it anymore..owwww!its ok..ill tell you later…OWWWWWWWWW!that Kman..i have weird feeling going on in my brain….OWW!**


End file.
